Houses in America often have their exterior walls clad with siding to protect the predominately wooden construction from the elements. Vinyl siding has become particularly popular over the last several decades as it is inexpensive, relatively easy to clean and relatively durable. However, in recent years, fiber cement siding has begun to replace vinyl siding. Fiber cement is a product made of sand, cement and cellulose. As a siding material, fiber cement has advantages over both wood and vinyl in that it is rot resistant, termite resistant and non-combustible. Because of these properties fiber cement siding has become widely used in bush fire regions of Australia, and is now becoming a material of choice for new construction in the United States also. Fiber cement siding can also be painted and can be made to look like wood. Its one significant disadvantage is that the fiber cement planks used in the siding are relatively heavy and need to be placed one at a time. Any method of making their alignment easier is, therefore, of great practical utility.
On the other hand vinyl and other types of building siding remain common and insulation at the times of high energy costs has become an important consideration. Therefore, there is a need of insulation practical to use with vinyl and other types of building sidings as well as fiber cement siding.
The system and method of this invention provide both increased thermal insulation and significantly simple installation of the insulation. Furthermore the invention provides an alignment of the fiber cement planks when fiber cement siding is used. The simplified insulation does not compromise the thermal insulation but makes the system more affordable and time saving.